Anything You Want
by qinop
Summary: The Creep is a man of mystery. He wants something from Larxene. He did something to Larxene. Will his meddling bode well for those in Castle Oblivion?
1. Troubled Prologue

_"Let go!" Larxene screamed. It has been this way for nearly an hour now, Larxene struggling to get away from this man, who kept telling her about how he could save her if she just wanted him to. Telling her that he just wanted to help anyway possible. About how time was running out. All sorts of nonsense she didn't understand, and frankly didn't care about. But, after hours of being held by this man, he was finally starting to give._

_"Just say my name, and I'll let you have whatever you want." The creep whispered into Larxene's ear. Then he was gone, leaving nothing but a piece of paper behind. Larxene looked around to see if there was some sort of trap behind this little piece of paper. When she confirmed that it was safe, she picked up the scrap of paper and read it to herself. "My name is Zh-"_

Larxene woke up, to find she was in her room in Castle Oblivion. She looked over at her clock to see that she woke up too early to simply wait for the meeting that was scheduled for that morning, yet too late to go back to sleep. _'Oh well, guess I'll just go eat some breakfast for now.' _Larxene thought.

Larxene looked over to see the paper still sitting on her desk, folded in half. She picked it up and read it to herself, careful not to wake Marluxia, her roommate. "My...name..." Larxene said, gasping for air between each word like she always does. Larxene shook her head as if sending away all of the bad thoughts. "My name is Z-"

"Larxene?" Marluxia said in a groggy haze as he sat up. "Do you know what time it is?" He hissed. "Are you fantasizing about that guy again?" Being the only friend Larxene has, naturally she would tell him about her little encounter with the man who called himself 'The Creep'. Marluxia frowned. "What's wrong, darling?" Marluxia said as he noticed the worried look on Larxene's face.

"He said there is a world full of people..." Larxene actually said more to herself than to Marluxia, as she stared at the folded piece of paper. "There's a world that welcomes everyone with open arms..." Larxene whispered so softly, that Marluxia couldn't hear it all. Larxene looked like she was going to... cry? Recently, Larxene has been acting as if she could do something like cry, or even be happy. It's at times like these that Marluxia wonders if Larxene really is a Nobody...

Marluxia was startled from his musings when Larxene sat down on his bed, so hard that she bounced up and down. Larxene looked at Marluxia, smiling. "Could you get me some coffee?" Larxene asked Marluxia, lying down next to him. "I'm feeling tired." Larxene said, yawning. As Larxene began drifting off to sleep, Marluxia got out of bed, pulled up his pants and walked over to the door. Marluxia looked back at Larxene, wondering why all of a sudden, she looked so pretty.

_'Why do I think she's pretty?'_ Marluxia thought to himself over and over again, as he walked down corridor after corridor, finding his way to one of the kitchens to get his friend- _'My friend... I can't feel admiration or affection, so how is it possible? To have a friend...'_ Marluxia thought to himself. "How can I be her friend if... if..." Marluxia trailed off as he walked down a hall, past a man in a black and white Organization cloak and down the stairs.

Marluxia snapped out of his thoughts. Black and white? Marluxia was already running back up the stairs before he could even realize it. When he reached the top, he was winded, but he could see him, in Axel's doorway, the man called The Creep.

oXo

There he was, The Creep. How should he be approached? Marluxia walked up to him from behind and tapped his shoulder. "Are you The Creep?" Marluxia asked, being a little blunt, but to the point. The Creep turned and bowed very deeply, exposing a broadsword, which was tucked under his collar, behind his hood. "I see you've heard of me." The Creep said still bowing. "What is your pleasure, sir?" The Creep said standing behind Marluxia.

_'He's so fast...'_ Marluxia thought, trying to attack, but noticed his feet stuck to the floor. Marluxia put his thumbs to his neck as soon as he saw a long shiny blur, held by The Creep's hands, preparing to prevent strangulation.

Instead of feeling all of the air cut off from his lungs, Marluxia felt something cold on the back of his neck. _'A blade?'_ Marluxia thought, _'No. Not pointed, dull. It feels like a-'_

"It's a necklace." The Creep said, "Its pretty, isn't it?" The Creep asked, releasing the latches on Marluxia's feet, only to have him jump back and far away from The Creep. "What are you doing, giving this to me?" Marluxia demanded, ripping off his necklace and throwing it to the floor.

"I gave it to you because I thought you would want it." The Creep said shrugging. The Creep started to walk away, when a thought hit Marluxia. "What did you do to Larxene?" Marluxia asked The Creep, who was stopped in his tracks by the question. As he turned around, Marluxia could _feel _why this man was called The Creep, almost like an overdose of killing intent, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "I want her to come back with me." The Creep said, with a smirk on his face.

That did it for Marluxia, he was furious with this man. "What if she doesn't want to come with you? Have you ever thought of that?" Marluxia said, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Then, when the time comes, I'll just take her." The Creep said shrugging. "But, by then she'll want to come." The Creep said, walking away, leaving behind a carrier of coffee cups.

oXo

After making sure the coffee wasn't poisoned, Marluxia decided to bring the coffee back to Larxene. _'When the time comes, I'll just take her.' _The words still chilled Marluxia, even now, at least an hour after the confrontation. Marluxia sighed and put on a happy face, for Larxene. When he walked through the door however, Marluxia discovered Larxene was sound asleep, snoring gently. Marluxia decided it would be best to let her sleep, for now. It would give him some time to ponder all that had happened this morning.

Just when he was about to doze off, someone knocked at Marluxia's door, startling him awake. "Yes?" Marluxia said in his 'boss' voice that he reserved for the other members of the Organization. Axel opened the door, and said what he had to say. "So, he's finally here?" Marluxia asked, repeating the information with a wondrous look on his face.

"Yes." Axel said, nodding.

"Good," Marluxia said standing up. "Go introduce him to the castle." Marluxia said, shaking Larxene awake.

"Yes, sir." Axel said, closing the door to Marluxia's room and walking away.

**A/N**

**That's it, for now.**

**Larxene was pretty shaken up about a week before Sora's second adventure happened. And it caused her pretty head to start to rattle with new thoughts.**

**I don't know how long this story will be, but I will finish it.**

**The inter-dimensional traveler, The Creep makes a cameo in this story and will play a big role in, essentially, messing everything up. But in a good way. Well... you'll see. **

**This is qinop, signing off, for now.**


	2. Sluggish Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Where are we?" Sora asked himself as he walked through the entrance to Castle Oblivion.

"Looks like nobody's home." Donald said marveling at the castle's interior.

"You sure we should just barge in like this?" Goofy said staring at a portrait of a blonde youth sitting on a clock tower. Though it was missing the person's face, it was very well designed, even by Goofy's layman's point of view. "It's not very nice..."

"We have to if we're going to save the king..." Donald trailed off.

"The King?! King Mickey's here?" Goofy exclaimed turning to Donald, who shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," Donald said. "Something told me he'd be here, that's all."

"Really?! But... now that you mention it, I was thinkin' the same thing." Goofy said, rubbing his chin.

Before Sora could say anything, a man wearing black and white interrupted him. "Of course you were all thinking the same thing." The man said, "This castle draws everyone to it," The man in the hood said walking towards the group. "Like flies to honey."

"Who are you?" Sora asked, summoning the keyblade as soon as the man got too close for comfort. The man removed his hood to show his face, which was starch white, with mismatched eyes that matched his cloak. His hair was black and loose, and appeared as if it wasn't being held back by anything, but there wasn't a single strand in the guy's face. He wasn't particularly tall, but wasn't really short either. All of his other features were successfully hidden behind that cloak. "My name is Zh- I mean The Creep." And he speaks in such a calm, almost chillingly angelic tone, when compared to his appearance.

"The...Creep?" Sora asked, giving The Creep an odd look.

The Creep saw this look and folded his arms in response. "What?" The Creep asked with more curiosity than he let show. Sora just shrugged in return. "Whatever." The Creep said, rolling his eyes. "I have something important to tell you," The Creep said, pulling a deck cards out of his sleeve.

"This deck," which was bounded by a single rubber band, "Will help you defeat any enemy." The Creep said handing the deck to Sora, who inspected it. "Make sure you hide it until you find your own cards."

"Why?" Goofy asked, bewildered.

"And how are some cards going to help Sora?" Donald asked The Creep.

"That will be explained very shortly, by my friend." The Creep said, checking his pocket watch. "It's time for me to go now," The Creep said, walking away. "Don't worry." he said as he opened the door to the second floor. "You'll find your friend; just make sure you don't forget him." The Creep said as he closed the door behind him.

oXo

"So, he's just going to take me?" Larxene asked.

"Yes," Marluxia said from behind the room divider, waiting for Larxene to fully dress herself. "He said that when the time comes, he will simply take you away." Marluxia said, shrugging to himself. "As if you're some helpless girl."

"There's probably a second meaning to it." Larxene said from behind the floral curtain that served as the room divider. She moved the curtain aside in order to get to her closet.

"I mean think about it, he's probably just going to come and ask me if I want to come. Then 'when the time is right he'll just take me.'" Larxene explained as she tried to put on her Organization cloak.

"You're acting as if you're okay with all of this." Marluxia said, spiking and smoothing his hair with his special gel. "I mean he could be a hit man for all you know."

"Who would send a hit man all the way out here? We're literally in the middle of nowhere!" Larxene said, brushing her hair. Marluxia moaned. "That's not the point." He said. Larxene stopped brushing her hair and turned to Marluxia, who was sitting right next to her. "Then, what is the point?" Larxene asked.

Marluxia was stunned by that question. What was the point? Is he concerned for Larxene? Why would he be? She can take care of herself. Before he had a chance to answer, Larxene stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go check up on the girl. Are you coming?" Larxene asked, opening their door.

"No." Marluxia said. "I have some thinking to do."

oXo

"Wow, Larxene, you're pretty late. I had to introduce Sora to the castle myself." Axel said when Larxene finally arrived. "Poor kid." Axel said. "He just can't wrap his head around the whole card system." Axel explained, sighing. "I wonder how far he'll get through the castle..."

"Who knows?" Larxene said, shrugging. "Maybe he'll go all the way up. You never know."

"Yeah... We'll just have to wait and see." Axel said, nodding.

oXo

As soon as he reached the second floor, The Creep hid himself.

"Well, Sora?" Larxene said from behind her hood. "Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" Larxene asked in a mischievous tone.

"It was good to see everyone again." Sora said. "But why show me an illusion? What do you want from me?"

"That depends on what you can give up." Larxene said, shrugging. Just when Larxene and Sora were about to fight, Axel appeared. "What do you want?" Larxene asked, facing Axel. "Who said you could fight the hero?" Axel said in an immature voice. Larxene threw the world cards at Axel, who caught them. "Don't screw up." Larxene said, vanishing.

"The name's Axel - got it memorized?" Axel asked, attracting Sora's attention.

"...Um, sure." Sora said.

"Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first name basis..." Axel said, summoning his chakrams. He looked up at Sora with a sneer. "Don't go dying on me!"

oXo

0-2, a young man, decided that now, when everyone was gone, would as good a time as any to conduct his business. But how to do it? _'I suppose I could take her into the Twilight Realm. That would take no time at all...'_ 0-2 thought. _'Darn it! I should have thought of this before!'_ 0-2 thought as he sensed someone entering the room where Naminé was being kept. _'I'll think of a way to do it while I wait for another chance.'_ 0-2 thought, hiding again.

**A/N**

**Well, that's chapter two!**

**Sorry if it seems short.**

**Sora's here! **

**And so is 0-2! But who is he? **

**It's pronounced 'Zero-Two' not 'Zero-minus-two', or 'Two'.**

**qinop out**


	3. Steady Continuation

**Disclaimer: I may own Kingdom Hearts; just let me check with my lawyers. **

"What is it, Goofy?" Donald asked when he noticed Goofy wasn't following him.

"It's that castle I mentioned earlier." Goofy said, thinking. "I'm sure I didn't make it up. That was the castle where Sora used the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart. Then he disappeared for a while, remember? I'll never forget how worried I was." Goofy said, explaining what had happened in Hollow Bastion.

Everyone thought about when that happened. "Oh, yeah! When I turned into a Heartless!" Sora exclaimed when he realized what Goofy was talking about. Then he got puzzled again. "Wait... That happened in... a castle?" Sora mostly asked himself, as he scratched his head.

"You forgot?" Donald asked, shaking his head. "Well, I remember it perfectly." He stated with pride.

"What was the castle called then?" Sora asked, mockingly grinning and crossing his arms.

Before Donald could reply, the door to the third floor opened up, revealing The Creep, in all his... Creepy... glory. "Don't bother answering that question." He said, as he pushed the third floor door shut. The Creep then turned, and casually made his way to the trio. Polishing his dark purple nails on his cloak, he patiently waited for a question of some sort to be asked. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Why?" Donald asked, crossing his arms. He still didn't trust this guy. It was very clear in the tone he used.

The Creep cleared his throat, or coughed, it was hard to tell. "Because." The Creep answered, combing his fingers through his hair. "You can't answer the question..." He trailed off, as he walked up to a painting. It was a portrait of a redheaded-girl, sitting in a throne. In the portrait, sakura pedals are falling, even though the girl was clearly indoors. The Creep looked at the trio and smirked. "Because you don't know the answer. None of you know much of anything anymore. Not even Jiminy's journal will yield any information." He said, shaking his head.

"That's not true. Hey, Jiminy." Donald said turning to see the little cricket sitting in Sora's hoodie. "You wrote everything that happened in your journal, right?"

"Every letter! I finished the first volume right before we got to this castle." Jiminy said, digging through his belongings. "Ah! Here it is! Let's have a look..." Jiminy said, cracking the book open. The Creep was already gone by that point, having accomplished his task.

oXo

0-2 was sitting in his hiding spot, waiting for the perfect opportunity to contact Naminé, when he realized... that he didn't even need to wait for the perfect opportunity! _'That's right...'_ He thought, reaching into his cloak and removing a single card. The card was not unlike one of Sora's gimmick cards, with a green silhouette of a mouse's head, as well as a green frame. _'Though it does look like it was drawn with a crayon...'_ He thought to himself as he thoroughly inspected the card. _'There's a reason I can't use it, but I can't remember why.'_ Then he glanced down at the cute mistress sitting before him.

_'It might be because it would hurt her somehow.'_ 0-2 thought as he shook his head. _'Best not to do something I would really regret later... I'll have to be quick.'_ He put the card away and jumped down, making Naminé jump a little herself.

0-2 looked around the room Naminé was sitting in. Very bleak, sterile white walls, flowers made of glass, sitting in vases made of white porcelain. Very creative. "Nice design, almost gives me a headache." 0-2 muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Naminé asked the new person who was standing before her.

0-2 quickly turned and grinned at the somewhat intimidated and curious blonde. "What can I do for you, miss?" 0-2 asked Naminé in an obviously fake accent.

"Can you tell me your name?" Naminé asked her new visitor.

"My name is Razyn." 0-2 stated, using the name he was instructed to use in just this situation. "That's R-A-Z-Y-N. Got it memorized?" Razyn said, tapping his left temple while craning his neck. This asinine mockery of one of her "caretakers" made Naminé giggle.

"Well, what are you doing here, Razyn?" Naminé asked as she lowered her sketchpad that she was apparently going to use to fend off any attacks Razyn was going to dole out against her.

Razyn averted his gaze from the mistress sitting before him and rubbed the back of his neck. "I came here to ask you a question." Razyn managed to spit out.

"What do you need to ask me?" Naminé asked, growing increasingly curious.

"If you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?" Razyn blurted out, sitting down in front of Naminé. _'Someone's coming, I just need her answer and then I can come ba-'_ Razyn's thoughts were cut short when Naminé answered.

"A friend." Naminé answered without even thinking. She did not even know where that answer came from, but she liked it. It sounded...right. By the time Naminé looked up to gauge Razyn's response, he was gone, replaced by a piece of paper. All Naminé could do was pick it up before someone came walking into her room. She quickly hid it and went back to her drawing.

oXo

"Larxene? Are you paying attention?"

Larxene nearly dropped the knives she was sharpening. "Huh?" She did not even know anyone was in the room with her. Except for Naminé, of course.

"Larxene, would you come over and take a look at this?" Axel asked the daydreaming blonde. Larxene made her way to the room's crystal orb. Through it, one could see anything happening in the top half of the castle. She could see Sora fighting his way through his memories of Olympus Coliseum.

"He's been fighting like this for hours." Axel said with a smirk. When he looked over to see that Larxene still wasn't paying attention, he sighed, defeated. She obviously had other things on her mind now, so he decided not to waste his breath.

oXo

As Marluxia walked into Naminé's room, he noticed two things. Firstly, there was nobody monitoring Naminé, which was fine because she was sleeping, but someone would still need to receive punishment for disobeying orders. The second thing he noticed was that Naminé had fallen asleep on the floor, in an ersatz bed, no less.

"Naminé!" Marluxia roared, causing the blonde to jump out of her dream world and into reality. "Good morning." said Marluxia as he handed Naminé her sketchpad that was left sitting on her stool before falling asleep. "It's time to get back to work, darling." Naminé sat up and got to work almost instantly as she realized what kind of trouble she was in. "Luckily, I'm in a good mood, so you won't be punished." At this bit of news, Naminé's pace slowed relieved that she was not in any trouble. "However..." Marluxia trailed off, causing Naminé to hasten her drawing. "The one who gave you these accommodations," Marluxia said, gesturing towards the small pillow and blanket combo, "and the one who was supposed to be on watch duty, will be punished." Marluxia didn't say much of anything else for quite awhile.

**A/N**

**Well that's it. **

**Larxene is still a bit bugged out. **

**She's also acting a little bit humble, just ask anyone.**

**qinop out.**


	4. Halted Progression

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura. At least, that's what the judge said.**

**Sorry I'm a day late, enjoy!**

Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy had made their way to the castle's fourth floor, they stopped dead in their tracks. Well, Donald stopped, causing Sora and Goofy to follow suit. "I hope the king is okay." Donald thought out loud.

Sora gave a questioning look to Goofy, who returned it more or less. "Why bring that up all of a sudden?" Sora said, crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to make sure I haven't forgotten about him." Donald answered.

"And?" Goofy asked curiously.

"I still remember perfectly!" Donald exclaimed, crossing his arms and holding his head up high. "Me and Goofy are on a quest to find him." He said pointing to Goofy and himself.

"Yep!" Goofy said, confirming Donald's memory. "The king helped save the world by staying on the other side of the door to darkness." He said scratching his head.

"If Goofy still remembers, then I won't be forgetting anytime soon." Donald said, nodding.

Sora nodded in agreement. "And me - I'm looking for my friend Riku. He was with the king when the door closed." Sora crossed his arms, looking up towards the ceiling. He smiled and said, "I guess we really can't forget the most important memories."

"I hope not." Donald said with a worried look on his face.

oXo

The Creep decided it was time to meet this Naminé he had heard so much about. It took him about an hour to find the room where she was being held, and it was completely worth his time. Within the room he found his favorite pink-haired buddy. "Hi Marluxia." The Creep greeted warmly. Instead of a firm handshake, or another pleasant response of the sort, he found himself face to face to a large, pink blade.

Before Marluxia's mind had time to process the information, his scythe was stuck in the ceiling, he was hogtied using Naminé's unused blanket, and he was pinned to the floor by none other than The Creep.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME, YOU IRRITATING NUISANCE!?" Marluxia roared, sending echoes through the entire castle. The Creep leaned over to Naminé to shake her hand and introduce himself, paying no mind to the man struggling for freedom under him.

"I've heard so much about you," The Creep said rubbing his chin, "But I seem to have forgotten your name." He finished in a calm tone. Naminé didn't immediately reply, but did stop drawing to look down at Marluxia, who was now being used as a human cushion. She quickly resumed her work as soon as she saw that nasty look on the defeated man's face.

"My name is Naminé." Naminé mumbled.

"That's a cute name." The Creep turned his head towards the nervous blonde. "Naminé?" The Creep asked in a serious tone, attracting Naminé's attention. Naminé stopped drawing to look at him. "If you could have anything, what would it be?" The Creep asked.

Naminé only looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Standing up and walking towards the door, The Creep looked over his shoulder only to see Marluxia bouncing toward him. Just as Marluxia was about to tackle him, The Creep disappeared, leaving one very, very disgruntled Nobody in his place.

_'I hope Marluxia's not too angry.'_ Naminé thought to herself. She leaned in to work on her picture while trying not to attract Marluxia's attention.

"Ah, Naminé?" Marluxia said in his sweet tone he used with Naminé. Naminé looked up to see Marluxia curled backwards on the floor trying to undo the knots on his limbs. "Could you be a dear and help me?" He asked, as if she had much of a choice.

_'I wonder where Razyn is...'_ Naminé thought while she tended to Marluxia.

oXo

"I remember!" Sora exclaimed, just as he had climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. Donald and Goofy walked over to Sora, curious as to what caused his outburst. "There was another girl."

Goofy looked around the room and said, "What? Where?"

"Here." Sora, Donald and Goofy heard a familiar voice coming from the back of the room, near the stairs. Sora turned to see the group's favorite specter-like spectator. "The girl you speak of is right here, in this castle. Being held captive by our enemy." The Creep explained, without his casual disposition. "She's safe for now, but I don't know if you'll be able to get there fast enough to prevent anything from happening." The Creep turned, and walked down the stairs, letting Sora and the gang contemplate his news.

oXo

Axel was running through the seemingly endless corridors of Castle Oblivion, trying to catch his watch shift.

The Organization was usually lenient on time frames, jobs, shifts, appointments, none of the members really care if you were perfectly punctual. Just as long as the person in question is patient. Members like Zexion and Lexaeus will wait for most of the day, usually because they bring their work with them always, several books for research and weapons for training, respectively.

Other members, like Saix and Vexen, actually expect you to be early. Unless you're a higher rank than them, or stronger then they are, you will receive a severe beating, or a very stern lecture. Respectively, of course.

How a _leader_ will react, however, is anyone's guess. A leader has to be patient with his men - this is a universal rule among head honchos. But, he also has to set examples for the others in the group - another one of those rules.

Marluxia was the lord of Castle Oblivion, a.k.a. the boss of anyone working in the building. That's why Axel was in such a rush to make his shift. Marluxia is notorious for becoming distracted with his own work, so just about everyone takes their sweet time meeting him for whatever buissness he has with that particular member.

Marluxia had only been the boss of the castle for a couple of days - not long enough for Axel to classify his 'bossitude'. So that is exactly why Axel is running at top speed through the castle, to ensure that he wouldn't get on Marluxia's bad side yet.

Little did he know, Larxene had been following him for at least twenty minutes. She wasn't scared of getting in trouble with the boss, but that didn't mean she was going to let her reputation as being the only punctual Organization member be ruined. So she was chasing Axel, who was just trying not to be late, and was the only other who knew about her blemished reputation.

oXo

"Axel reporting for duty, sir!" Axel said, just as he burst through the door to Naminé's room, with Larxene following close behind. He was out of breath, and he was exhausted, but at least he was on time. Marluxia turned towards Axel and gave him a smile. Axel let his held breath out, relieved that he wasn't in trouble. But now there was another problem, the boss was approaching him a bit faster than comfort would allow.

"Larxene, you look horrible." Marluxia said from behind Axel. Apparently, Larxene had followed him for some reason. Axel ignored the two buddies and walked over to the crystal orb and start his shift.

"What brings you here?" Marluxia asked the blonde. "Your shift doesn't start until - oh that's right..." Marluxia trailed off. Seeing Larxene's confused expression, Marluxia quickly explained. "I accidentally set our clock ahead seven hours. It's part of a little experiment. Sorry." Marluxia apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

_'I guess I don't have to worry about that punishment for a while.'_ Axel thought pulling up a chair and watching Sora fight his way through yet another slew of Heartless. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Naminé was drawing herself with Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

oXo

_'This doesn't look good.'_ Razyn thought while hiding in the hollow space above Naminé's room camouflaged as the ceiling._ 'I won't be able to get down there anytime soon. Naminé will have to wait until Marluxia and all those other Nobodies have left.'_ Razyn pinched his nose. _'Even worse, I think I'm gonna sneeze...'_

**A/N**

**Thus concludes yet another chapter of **_**Anything You Want**__**.**_

**Tune in next week for the newest installment!**

**Razyn Bio **

**(I most likely won't be able to do this in the actual story, and I'm sure it's a little awkward trying to imagine him without knowing what he looks like. So, enjoy.)**

**Eye color : Brown**

**Skin color : Celtic**

**Hair color : Neon Blue (Naturally Blonde)**

**Height : 5' 5"**

**Hair Length : Shoulder-ish, styled to look like a star with someone's head jammed into one of the gaps (from the back)/ like a bunch of fingers are coming out of his head (from the side).**

**Razyn's appearence can only be described as "the better outcome of a cross between goth and yuppie." It's no wonder considering his slightly gaunt appearence, as well as his calm and calculating demeanor. His pale skin, combined with his calm brown eyes, and alluring voice, allow him to almost hypnotize people upon meeting.**

**He wears loose fitting leather-plated shirts and jeans under his cloak with an equal black and white motif throughout. His cloak is loose as well, with sleeves that come past his wrists and ankles, but short enough so it does not drag across the ground or get in the way. Split straight down the middle, the right side is black, while the left is white. There is also a hidden zipper down the middle as well as two pockets on either side. What looks like jagged fabric hangs from the back near the shoulders, suggesting there was once a hood or cowl, suggesting he is used to close ranged fighting.**

**That is Razyn, 0-2, The Essence of- whoa! I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**qinop out.**


	5. Slow Momentum

**Disclaimer: My power level is over nine thousand.**

The water could be heard crashing on the beach as two figures, sitting on the sand dunes side by side, spoke amongst themselves. "You really like her, don't you?" The man on the left said.

The man who was speaking had a slight build to his frame, perhaps a teenager, by the sound of his voice. Aside from the loose white and black hooded robes he wore, the young man had no distinguishing characteristics. "You know she cannot return your love, don't you." It was not a question. No matter how young he may have been, the man knew what he was talking about.

"Of course." The other man said. Except for being a little taller, he was fairly identical to his associate. After a moment's pause, he looked up to see that his present company had left. "But, I do have one week left..." The man stood up and walked away from the beach, the sand, the gentle breeze, and the calming ambiance the three provided.

oXo

The trio was approaching the sixth floor, when out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw something shift near the eastern wall. He turned to see The Creep facing the wall, appearing to examine something Sora and company couldn't see. Sora quietly motioned for his companions to be silent as he turned to The Creep.

"Hey, Creep?" Sora said, making Donald and Goofy jump at the sudden noise.

"Sora?" Donald asked the keyblade wielder. "Is The Creep here?" Donald looked left and right, in case he missed their new friend walking through the hall. "I don't see him."

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? He's right there." Sora pointed where The Creep was standing. "Are you telling me you can't see him?"

"Just like this portrait, they cannot see me." Sora turned to The Creep, with a wary look. Rather, he would have, if a large painting hadn't suddenly appeared. It featured a somewhat lanky young woman. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse - somewhat like a light green sailor uniform that girls wore to school. It seemed appropriate, considering how she was standing in a dark library, carrying a few books. Her blonde hair was being held down by a bright blue barrette.

"Sora?" Donald asked.

"Hmm?" Sora turned slightly, but didn't look away from The Creep or the picture. It was weird, it almost felt like the girl was standing right in front of him, trying to make her way past, taking countless hardcovers with her.

"Don't you think we should hurry?"

The Creep turned around, and for a second, Sora could have sworn he looked much older. Though as soon as the tired look in his eyes appeared, it vanished. "She's beautiful, isn't she? You can almost sense the weariness in her heart. A feeling no mere girl should have to feel. But, she looks like she's used to it, perhaps even...

"Huh?" Sora, asked, not quite understanding..

"Nothing, I was just rambling." The Creep slowly shook his head. The Creep reached behind his neck and pulled a sword out of nowhere. He then came running towards Sora, blade pointed outwards, completely silent. Sora had barely dodged the assault, let alone called his keyblade before The Creep was running at him again. This time however, he had a spiked club in place of the sword, and was holding it behind his back, ready to swing at the young hero.

Sora managed to guard this time, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't caught by surprise. But right when The Creep arched himself backwards, about to strike the keyblade away from Sora, something happened to his club. It was now an axe! A long axe, too. Sora barely managed to adjust his gaurd for the new weapon. Sora could feel the force of the strike throughout his entire being.

"Creep!" Sora shouted between the axe swings. "Why... are... you... attacking... me?" Sora had to concentrate really hard not only to dodge and block The Creep's huge hammer, but not to hurt his new friend. "I... don't... want to... hurt you!"

The Creep stopped, mid strike, the blade of his spear less than an inch away from Sora's heart... He jumped back a couple of feet, and slammed the blade of his spear into the floor. What happened next, Sora will never be quite certain really happened. The spear started to melt, at the same time inflate, and quickly reform into a black Kingdom Key! Actually, when The Creep picked up his new weapon, and stood in the same stance Sora usually did, it was apparent that it was black and white, split down the middle, but it was a keyblade none the less.

"Creep!" Sora said, standing upright. "I refuse to fight you anymore! There's no reason to! You're my... friend." Sora paused, and held his trembling fist to his heart. "At least, I thought we were friends. Maybe that's what I was assuming because you... helped me so much..." Sora trailed off.

"I'm sorry."

Sora jerked his head up to see The Creep sheathe his magic sword, and walk towards him, with a smile on his face. "I had to test you. I had to see if you could handle me at quarter strength." The Creep got down to one knee and put his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Now listen carefully," he said, looking Sora right in the eye, "the master of this castle will be just as fast and cunning as I was just now. He won't have Hope and Hell on his side like I do..." The Creep pulled his sword out a couple of inches to show Sora what he was talking about. "...what he will have is the determination to capture you at any cost." The Creep stood up, and took a step away from Sora.

"Your destiny is not to die in this place. But that does not mean you will not fall prey to the Organization's will." The Creep began walking towards the seventh floor, but stopped before the stairs.

"Don't you want to ask me something?" He asked, his back to Sora.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked, without turning.

"They'll come back as soon as I leave..."

"Where is the other half of the deck you gave me? A bunch of the cards are blank."

"Eleventh Floor. After you witness the death of a Nobody. I am forbidden by oath to give you any more information related to the event." The Creep sighed. "Anything else?"

"Do I really know that girl?"

There was a long silence before The Creep responded. Sora thought he left without so much as an answer. He was going to turn around to see if the spectre spectator was there, but something made him stop. It was like he couldn't look if he wanted to.

"Follow what your heart knows, not thinks." The Creep put emphasis on the 'not'.

"I will not be seeing you for quite awhile, Keyblade Master. Unless something goes wrong, you won't even know me when we reunite." With that, The Creep left Sora to collect himself.

oXo

Marluxia and Axel had both left an hour ago. They won't be back, at Larxene's request. She said she wasn't hungry, so they might not even come back with food for her. Naminé had been testing Larxene's new distant composure the whole time. Now Naminé was entirely certain nothing she could do would get her attention.

After a few minutes of stretching and making funny faces behind Larxene's back, Naminé sat down on her stool. Now she was bored. She started feeling like she didn't have to work as hard now that no one was realy watching her.

"Looks like she's out of commission."

'_Heh. Yeah, she does.' _

_'Wait, that voice...'_

"Razyn!" Naminé said in sudden realization. She spun around to see her blue haired friend.

"Hello Naminé." Razyn sat down next to Naminé, analyzing Larxene for what seemed like forever. "How long has she been like that?"

"For a while." Naminé said, turning her view towards Larxene. Then she turned back. "Razyn..." she said, waiting for Razyn to turn away from the daydreaming woman to continue.

"Yes?" Razyn said, turning and focusing on the blonde mistress.

"This note you left me," Naminé said, taking the wrinkled paper out from under her. She scanned it one more time before handing it to Razyn. "_'Don't Cry.'_ What does it mean?"

Razyn took the note from her and gave it the once over. He gave it back to her without so much as a word.

"Razyn?" Naminé asked, with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?" Razyn asked, staring directly into Naminé's eyes.

"Do you know what it means? The note, I mean." Naminé said, averting Razyn's gaze.

"No," The azure-maned boy said, "I don't know what it means. I didn't even know I dropped that, or remember writing it." Razyn unfolded his legs and leaned back, using his hands to support himself.

He peered to his right and saw that Naminé's head now hung low, trying to hide the look of utter disappointment from view. But he saw it, and he knew he had to do something about it. She isn't allowed to feel such emotions. If he had any say in it. He quickly sat back up to study her for a couple of seconds.

Intel said that her kind cannot feel anything because they do not have hearts.

But she's different. Whatever process is used to create these human like creatures was obviously tampered with, because sitting right here, is a 'Nobody' who could feel on at least some level. Long before he did _that_ to her. Razyn could feel it.

"You're cute."

Naminé snapped her head up to see Razyn staring at her, his chin resting in his left palm. Naminé blushed, and looked away from her blue-haired friend. "I-I ha-hadn't realized. Thank you, Razyn." She looked back to see a warm smile spread across Razyn's face. But that smile was quickly replaced with an uncomfortable frown.

"Naminé, I need to go now." Razyn stood up, speaking with urgency in his voice. "I will be coming back, and we can talk as much as we want. But, I need you to do something for me, okay?" Razyn looked over at Naminé's still blushing, but now determined face.

"What is it?" Naminé stood up, pumping her fists.

"I need you to mask my memories of you - completely."

**A/N**

**What is The Creep up to?**

**Why is Razyn making such a request?**

**Why was this chapter late?  
**

**How should any of you know?**

**Du-du-dun! My first cliffhanger! **

**I now see that cliffhangers serve two purposes - preventing the writer from making the episode/chapter too long, and creating suspense. I used to believe only the latter existed.**

**Phew! Another chapter! This is almost too much for me... Almost.**

**qinop out.**


	6. Fast Momentum

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or any of their affiliates. (They can't all be funny.)**

Razyn pointed to Naminé and spoke with the utmost urgency, "I need you to mask my memories of you - completely."

Naminé's face fell. It actually took a couple of seconds for it to sink in. "Why?" It was just a faint whisper.

"Because, I want to see if we..." Razyn cleared his throat. "If I... If my feelings for you are true or not."

"What feelings?" Naminé tilted her head to the left, confused.

"I don't know..." Razyn chuckled nervously. "I don't really believe in love at first sight..." Razyn turned away from Naminé. "But, I do know I feel something for you. So this is the only way to test... to test me. Don't you agree?"

"Razyn..." Naminé uttered, clutching her chest. Something inside of her hurt. Losing Razyn, her friend, losing him like this... It made her feel sick.

"I-I don't want to lose you..." Naminé looked down, hoping she was able to tear away the pain. There was nothing in her hand.

Razyn turned around, sighed, and walked towards Naminé. When he was inches away from her, he closed his hands around hers. Naminé looked up, and stared straight into his eyes. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He said, never averting his gaze from hers. Never shifting those calm, embracing eyes.

"It's perfectly natural. Your heart resonates with mine." In Naminé's face, Razyn could see both confusion and dismay, at the same time. Before she could question his words, Razyn attempted to explain. "It's a little complicated, but I took a piece of my heart, and put it into your body." Razyn watched as Naminé's dismay melt away, leaving only that cute confused appearance.

"But, when you say 'part' do you mean..." Naminé asked, trying to ease her confusion. Naminé looked down at her hands, still being held by Razyn's. "How can I have a heart, when you only gave me a piece of yours?" The end of her question came out a whimper, like she was going to cry.

"The heart is a very unique thing." Naminé snapped her head up at Razyn's sudden formal tone. "No matter how broken, shattered, and misused it is, as long as it doesn't fall into the hands of a Heartless, it can rebuild itself." Razyn smiled sweetly. "But the heart you have is special - the only heart perfectly grown within a Nobody."

"So, it's my heart?" Naminé said. "It belongs to me?"

"Yes. Yours and yours alone." Razyn answered in a calm, yet cheery voice. Razyn let go of Naminé's hands, and traced a heart on his own chest, before speaking in his usual freindly tone. "No tricks, no lies. Real and yours to keep until you die."

Naminé eyes started welling up with tears. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around Razyn, and squeezed with all of her might. _'It feels so good'_ she thought as she rested her chin on his left shoulder. She closed her eyes as Razyn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

They stood there for only a couple of seconds. Both thought it lasted only an instant. Both wished it could have lasted forever. As soon as Larxene started to stir from her catatonic state, they let go of each other, and made their farewells. Razyn left to prepare for amnesia, and Naminé prepared to aid him in the process.

oXo

The Creep. The name alone invokes terror and awe all across Sakkaku. He was given the name during the First Great War. With his use of mentally traumatizing magicks combined with his wide ranged Stop spell, he would suspend his enemies in time, and inflict dozens of normally crippling spells onto their minds before the first spell fully deteriorated. As a result, almost as soon as the poor fools challenged him, they fell the dirt, either vomiting their insides out, rocking in a fetal position, or even ending their own lives.

As a sort of signature, The Creep would project himself at the end of every episode, laughing. Thus, earning his title.

But no one in Castle Oblivion knew this. Friend or foe alike did not know anything about The Creep's true abilities.

Marluxia, with his growing frustration for The Creep did not know this.

Axel, who was oblivious to The Creep's existence, did not know his history.

Certainly not Larxene, whose-inner turmoil would have rejected the new information.

The Hero Trio most likely did not realize that their new ally was able to stop time and freely move about worlds in the blink of an eye. But, they probably would have believed it if one told them.

But even if anyone did know about The Creep's legendary feats and adventures, it would not help. For better or worse, no one short of Godly status can stop The Creep.

_'She will thank the Gods' blessing for that fact.'_ The Creep thought, standing before Larxene. _'Even if she hates me for forcing it upon her... She will be thankful for our chance encounter.'_

oXo

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had just entered the seventh floor, when a boy with blue hair came running towards them from the direction they had come. The boy almost tripped over himself trying to stop before crashing into the trio. When he finally regained his composure, he started to grin like the Cheshire Cat. Sora looked first at Donald, then to Goofy, only to receive shrugs as responses.

"Uh... hi?" Sora said, not sure who this guy is supposed to be.

"Hi," Mr. Blue-hair responded. "My name is Razyn. What's yours?" Razyn asked as he held his hand out to Sora.

"My name is Sora." Sora said, shaking Razyn's hand. "Do you live here? Is this your castle?" Sora asked.

"No, I don't live here." Razyn said, holding his hands behind his back. "I don't own this castle either." He started walking away from Sora toward an oddly shaped floating crystal.

"Oh. Then what are you doing here?" Sora asked. He watched Razyn stop before the crystal.

"Mmm... Nothing really. Just looking around." Razyn looked to Sora to confirm he had heard his explanation. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm... looking for someone." Sora answered. "She's in this castle somewhere, being held captive by these people in black coats. I intend to rescue her."

Razyn turned his head toward Sora, and with a deadpan tone asked, "Is she your lover?"

Sora's face turned rosy red in just seconds after realizing what Razyn had meant. "N-no! It's nothing like that. We're just childhood friends!"

Razyn stood up, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sora said, his voice rising.

"I was just kidding, my friend." Razyn said, putting his arm around Sora's shoulder. "I was just testing you." He said, pointing at Sora's still rosy cheeks.

Sora eased up a bit. Something about how this guy spoke - his tone, his voice, even the way he was standing - seemed to make Sora calm down a bit. "Testing me for what?" Sora asked, after Razyn let go of him.

"To see how uptight you are." Razyn said, shrugging. "By the way, you failed." Sora's shoulders dropped in despair.

"Can't I make it up?" Sora moaned.

"Maybe." Razyn said, reaching into his pockets. "But all joking aside, it does sound like a noble cause. Can I help?" Razyn said, removing a pair of gloves from his right pocket.

"Only if you give me a second chance with that test." Sora said, crossing his arms and flashing a cheesy grin.

Razyn nodded as he slipped each hand into its glove before. Once he finished, he produced a curved dagger from his left pocket. "Crescent Jackknife. This boy has helped me quite a few times." Razyn looked to Sora, who was nodding proudly. All warriors care about their weapons. "Anytime you're ready, Keyblade hero."

oXo

_'The time is drawing near'_

_'The catalyst has sewn its seeds.'_

_'The results shall be known soon enough.'_

_'The woman does not yet know what is happening.'_

_'She will know what her true fate is when the time comes.'_

_'For now, she must suffer in silence.'_

_'Her agony cannot be eased.'_

The Creep stood up, and walked around to the back of Larxene. She was now sitting still, arms hanging freely, feet flat on the floor. She looked like a marionette with her strings cut. The Creep dropped to his knees and rested his chin on her right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke, "I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to make you happy. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would hurt so much. I couldn't let what was to occur fall upon you. I might be punished severely for my actions, but I just wanted you to know, I did it out of love more than greed. I wasn't trying to be selfish. Even though I only became interested in you because you look so much like her. That was before I learned more about you. You're different."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm..." The Creep continued to apologize for a couple of hours, until he finally decided to stand up and leave his... companion to her thoughts. Rather, he would have, if when he tried to let go of Larxene, his sleeve got snagged on something. He tried pulling himself free, and when that did not work, he decided to inspect the mild annoyance.

Larxene was clutching his sleeve, with what appeared to be determination in her eyes. "Larxene?" The Creep asked.

"..." Larxene's voice was small and timid, so much so that The Creep didn't even hear her.

"What?" The Creep leaned in closer, so he could hear her more clearly.

It was so small; it was as if he imagined it, "Thank you." The Creep pulled back, and stood up straight. He made his way to the front of Larxene, and extended his hand.

"I'm leaving for a while I should be back soon." He said, as Larxene pulled herself up. "If you need me, you know how to reach me." The Creep turned around, and started walking toward the door.

"Creep, tell me about that world." Larxene said, stopping The Creep dead in his tracks. "Will I be able to live there? Will I like it? Will people accept me?" Larxene asked as fast as she could, fearing that The Creep would leave before she could get an answer.

The Creep turned and faced her. He smiled, and said "Yes." Larxene sighed in relief, but tensed slightly as he continued to speak. "Until then, take care of yourself."

Larxene put her hands on her hips and smirked. "What, do you think I'm some helpless girl?"

The Creep chuckled. "I was hoping you would retain your personality."

"Hmph. Just be sure to come back, you hear?" Larxene crossed her arms and spun around. "I got a heart now, so don't go making me feel all worried about you."

With that, The Creep left Larxene to herself. Larxene turned to where he was just moments ago, then turned back.

"Please come back for me."

**A/N**

**Just as planned.**

**Just kidding.**

**Read and Review~**

**qinop out.**


	7. Final Stretch

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts and all characters within the series, and have never claimed otherwise. Psyche!**

Kurt is one of many small villages in the rural area of Sakakku. It is home to only about two thousand or so citizens. One could walk from one end of the village to the other in less than an hour and meet at least half of the native people along the way. Every building is small and hand made, housing a small family or a unit of warriors. The ground is black, the houses are crafted of the dark wood surrounding the village, and the sky is almost always cloudless and sunny.

Everyone in that small, underpopulated village knows about The Creep. He grew up there. He was living there when his parents were alive. He was there when the Gods blessed him with his abilities. He was there when the people celebrated one of their own young ones becoming an Archeangel. He returned there whenever his responsibilities allowed to do so. He is there now, exiting the village temple.

The meeting was quick. He had come to receive the Elder Council's blessing. He was now allowed to return to the world in the nothing, the world where Larxene was.

_"We often forget that even you, Archangel, are still human within. If you promise to be fair with her, we will allow you to mend your aching heart."_

_"You must let her live by your side for as long as she desires, and only if she wishes to. Promise us this."_

The Creep looked up to the sky. It was night. He had been in the temple's Council House for most of the day. He would have to hurry if he was to make good time.

oXo

"Wow. Eleventh floor already..."

"Yeah."

"Thanks to you, Razyn, we could save Naminé in no time!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well you did some work too." Razyn said.

"I was really surprised when you came with me out of the eighth floor. I thought I was seeing things." Sora admitted.

"That was just under an hour ago, too." Razyn said.

"Yeah. But I wonder- Hey! Who are you?" Sora exclaimed, turning to a figure appearing out of the darkness.

The figure standing before Sora and Co. was as a man with long, dark hair. He was holding a thick, black book. "Hello, Sora. Donald. Goofy. Razyn." The man nodded to each person in turn. "I am Zexion. I shall be testing your mettle for the time being." As soon as he finished explaining his motives, Zexion opened his book and began reading incantations aloud. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Razyn all braced themselves for any incoming damage.

When he finished, Zexion looked up from his spellbook. "Multi Confuse!"

oXo

"Wow. Eleventh floor already..."

"Yes."

"Thanks to that 'Blunette', Sora is climbing the castle at an unprecedented speed."

"Blunette? Larxene, please refain from making up words."

"Well sorry, Vexen." Larxene responded with mock scorn. "Geez, 'blue-haired individual' sounds a lengthy, don't you think?"

"Fine. But don't expect me to use your impromptu term anytime in the near future." Vexen said, wagging his finger at Larxene.

"Fine by me, old man." Larxene muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Vexen said, crossing his arms.

"I said, 'Oh man.' I mean, look at Sora and that blunette. They're taking a real beating." Larxene lied.

"Well Zexion is supposed to slow them down long enough for Naminé to construct the next floor and reconstruct Sora's memories as well. Of course he is trying his hardest not to fail." Vexen explained.

"Mm hm."

Naminé was sitting in the corner of the room, listening in on the conversation, while still scribbling as fast as she could. _'Two at once is a little bit easier than I expected.' _

_'...But still only a little bit.'_

oXo

"Sora!"

Sora turned toward Razyn recieving a potion to the chest for his effort.

"Thanks!" Sora exclaimed, his wounds already healing.

"He's strong." Razyn gasped.

"Yeah." Sora looked back to Zexion, who was quietly reading from his Lexicon as if he was egrossed by a riveting novel.

"I think I have something that might help." Razyn whispered to Sora. "I can only do it once. If I miss, we're hosed. If it's uneffective, we're hosed. If I do it wrong, it'll be even worse."

"What is it?" Sora whispered.

"It's a spell." Razyn answered.

Sora looked at Razyn in disbelief. "What do you mean you can only do it once? Is it dangerous?"

"No, nothing like that." Razyn answered. "I'm just horrible with magic, and it took the entire battle to ready it."

"I see." Sora said. "I guess you won't be able to cast it again if you miss."

"Create a distraction so I can get close." Razyn said.

"Alright!" Sora turned around and pointed to Zexion. "This is my best ability, so you better get ready!"

Before Sora even finished talking, Razyn was already moving. Either Zexion was distracted by Sora, Or he was pretending to be.

Sora raised his Keyblade high into the air, then brought it down, pointing directly at Zexion.

Razyn clenched his fist, holding it close to his forehead, and concentrated as hard as he could.

Sora charged at Zexion, Keyblade still pointing toward the Organizaton member.

Razyn opened his fist and turned his palm toward Zexion.

Sora stopped running, and jumped back twelve feet.

Razyn opened his eyes. "Silencaga!"

Zexion raised his right hand into the air. On his middle finger was a ring, bearing a small spherical gem. The gem was pale yellow, with what appeared to be holes on it's surface. Either holes, or... craters.

The minute Razyn released his spell, it was aborbed by the ring, completely nullified.

At that moment, everyone stopped. Sora stood where he was, dumbfounded and confused, Razyn looked as if he was about to faint, and Zexion showed mild interest in the two heros.

"That's enough." Zexion said, placing his Lexicon within one of his inner cloak pockets. "I do not need to test you any further, and any more exertion on your part would cause irreparable damage."

"So, what are you going to do?" Sora said, glaring at Zexion as hard as he could.

"I'll give you something of great value." Zexion said, producing a card from out of nowhere. "Something that will give you insight to the 'other side of your heart'." Zexion said, tossing the card to Sora, who caught it with ease.

"The other side?" Sora asked.

Zexion was already gone by the time Sora had looked up.

"Razyn, you okay?" Sora walked up to Razyn and lightly nudged him with his foot.

Razyn's only reply was "Urg."

"Razyn?"

"Just help me to a restoration crystal," Razyn said as he slowly stared to stand and limp to Sora.

"Alright." With that, Sora began helping Razyn up the stairs.

oXo

After healing up his wounds, Razyn came marching to Sora, fit as a fiddle. "I'm sorry, Sora. Magic isn't my forte."

"It's alright. It's alright." Sora said, trying to calm his ally.

"We can't blame ya." Goofy said. "Ever'one has their weaknesses. It's not like you're a weak fighter or anything."

"It's just that you need allies who can handle magic." Donald said, holding his rod up high. "Like me."

"Right, right." Razyn quickly agreed. Then he tried to change the subject. "If there's no reason to stay here, we better get a move on."

Sora jumped from his seat on the stairs. "Alright!" Sora exclaimed. He turned around, and ran up the stairs, and held his only card out to the eleventh doorway in Castle Oblivion.

"I can't wait to meet this Naminé you keep talking about." Razyn said as he caught up to Sora.

"You would like her." Sora said as his card dissolved into the double-door entrance to the eleventh floor.

**A/N**

**There you have it. **

**R&R**

**e a e **

**a n v**

**d d i**

**e**

**w**

**!**

**qinop out.**


	8. Delayed Replay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Namin****é****, Larxene, The Hero Trio, Org XIII, or Kingdom Hearts. I do however, own Razyn and The Creep.**

**(To avoid confusion, thoughts will temporarily look like **'This.'**)**

_As they reached the middle of the twelfth floor clearing, a dark portal opened before Sora and Razyn._

'I can't believe how fast that was.'

_Someone with a feminine figure walked through the portal. She had blonde hair, pulled back leaving two antennae-like strands at the top._

'I don't know what happened.'

_She was wearing a grin, a smirk, and she had a gleam in her blue eyes. Most would consider her charming, beautiful even, if not for her sadistic personality._

'It's all over. It's all over.'

_She spoke with the utmost confidence, truly believing that she was the best; that she was better than everyone else._

'They were stronger than anyone I had ever met.'

_"Look at you two, coming so far."_

_"Get out of our way. We need to see Namin__é!"_

_"You'll have to get though me first." Her name is Larxene, and today, she is going to die._

'Sora's power had somehow tripled, and that other kid was so fast, I couldn't touch him.'

_She was lying on the floor, badly beaten._

'Of course I didn't give up that easily.'

_Despite the pain, and her muscles screaming at her to give up, she stood up, readied herself and prepared to attack._

'But nobody is perfect.'

_She__ lasted__ ten seconds before being defeated again._

'I...'

_As Sora and Razyn walked away, a small puddle began to form from the hole in her abdomen._

'I need you to save me.'

oXo

"I need you to save me." Larxene moaned.

She was lying on the floor, facing one of the corridor walls. Her face was much paler than usual, and her hair was greasy and matted with sweat. There was a deep gash in her midsection. From this gash, much blood had escaped, pooling on the stark white floor.

She was dying. She knew it. She knew there was nothing she could do in this state. It hurt so much it was paralyzing.

_"Just say my name, and I'll let you have whatever you want." The Creep whispered into Larxene's ear. _

There was no use in denying it any longer. She couldn't move, she could barely think, and she was starting to feel cold all over...

For the first time in her entire life, Nobody or other wise, Larxene willingly swallowed her pride; she said the magic words:

"Save me, Zhihi."

There was a long pause. Nothing happened. It was hopeless. She was going to die here.

oXo

Here. She is going to die here on this warm, soft floor. With a pillow under her head, and a blanket pulled under her chin.

**...**

Larxene opened her eyes. She turned onto her back and sat up. She winced as soon as she felt the sharp pain of her wound register.

Rather, she winced, expecting pain that did not come.

"Huh?"

She removed the thick comforter (which was doing an awesome job of comforting) and looked at herself. She was half surprised that she wasn't wearing her Organization XIII cloak, and half relieved that she was still wearing her other clothes -black camisole and jeans- except for her gloves and footwear.

What did surprise her though was the vertical line of neat stitches running up her abdomen, stopping just short of her heart. It looked like it had been done quite awhile ago, and by a professional.

_'What's going on?'_ Larxene looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. There were four beige walls, one door and a window with curtains. Next to the door, on the other side of the room, was a wooden vanity chest. Near the window, to her left, was a small table with two chairs. Sunlight was coming through the curtains, lighting up the pillow on which her head previously resided.

It certainly looked like a bedroom, it felt like a bedroom, it was even lived in and worn out like one. Unlike her old, sterile room.

Larxene's musings were cut short when someone knocked at the door. After a moment of silence, the mystery person knocked again.

"Come... in?" Larxene said. Was this her room now?

The door opened slowly, none other than The Creep poking his head in the room. After seeing Larxene sitting upright, he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

He smiled and asked, "How are you?"

"Terrific." Larxene responded, deftly tracing her scar. "Much better than the last time I remember lying down in the fetal postion."

The Creep chuckled at Larxene's sarcasm. "So I take it you're enjoying my bed?" He asked as he began walking toward Larxene.

"Well, it works and that's all I care about." Larxene replied, patting The Creep's bed.

The Creep stopped at the foot of his bed. "I have something to ask you."

Larxene slightly frowned. "I know. It's important isn't it?" She asked.

The Creep nodded. "The most important thing I will ever ask of you."

"In that case, it can wait until tomorrow." Larxene said, folding her arms behind her head, and falling back onto the bed. "After I redecorate this godawful room."

"After you show me some of this wonderful world of yours."

"After I've gotten some sleep." Larxene smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night." The Creep said softly, then he chuckled. "Just call my name, and I'll get you anything you want."

**A/N**

**It took me four years of off and on working to complete this.**

**This story was based on a scene I imagined while I was trying to fall asleep. You know, that moment of semi-lucid thought you have before you start dreaming.**

**I get all of my story ideas from this state. I follow my dreams, very closely, without jumping into them, and I suggest you do the same.**

**I'll see you next time**

**-qinop a.k.a. James Collette.**


End file.
